


Potion

by kihophoric



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel Hyungwon, Angel/Human Relationships, Clubbing, Demon Changkyun, Dom/sub Undertones, Drinking, Frottage, Human Jooheon, Hyungwon Bingo, M/M, Making Out, Sexual Tension, Strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24227239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihophoric/pseuds/kihophoric
Summary: Jooheon electrifies Hyungwon in a human way.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Jooheon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43
Collections: Hyungwon Bingo: Round 2





	Potion

**Author's Note:**

> For Hyungwon bingo's "Angel" square.

Head down to earth for a night, Changkyun said. It won’t hurt you, he said.

And Hyungwon was fresh out of fucks to give, especially after the heavens’ superiors released the latest promotional cycle candidates that still glaringly missed the angel’s own name. His last promotion was during the most recent ice age, for fuck’s sake. So, naturally, he gives into his demon friend’s persuasion and naturally, shit hits the fan no soon after that.

Now Hyungwon’s typically not the kind of angel to float on down and mingle with the humans willy-nilly. That’s how fallen angels like Changkyun end up in their current predicament. In fact, it’s been quite some centuries since Hyungwon’s last questionable escapade for the old “night out on the town,” as the naked apes call it. Angels do have (very limited) vacation days, but the limitations on where they can go and what they can do doesn’t exactly include the human world. But gods be damned (yeah, he said it) Hyungwon deserves a night to unravel and let loose, just like those apes that the angels work their asses for.

He ends up at a rather rundown club, where Changkyun had insisted that this was where he could get, and Hyungwon quotes, “that good shit.” The demon, of course, couldn’t join him on the account that he wasn’t “vibing it” that day, or so he claimed. 

(But Hyungwon knows it’s because Changkyun’s crush works as a bartender here - knows because Changkyun won’t shut the fuck up about him. The demon pretends to hate the mortal, and ends each of his swooning praises with, “whatever, I can’t wait to torture his ass when he joins me in hell.” In reality, Changkyun only sought to protect his own established facade of the Cool Guy in front of Hyungwon. And, the demon didn’t want the angel to see him in action as an idiot in love and consequently have it used for future blackmailing loot.)

Back to the present. The angel materializes just outside the club, sans the wings and yet sticking out like a sore thumb nonetheless, with long, lusciously curled locks of black hair to contrast with a pale face that seems to glow on its own under the streetlights. And no sooner does he open his pseudo-human eyes that he spies a certain being among the crowd, one with an aura so flawless and so beautiful, that Hyungwon is sure he has to be a fellow angel.

But Jooheon isn’t an angel. Hyungwon does a double take as he goes through the being’s files and won’t you know it, he _is_ a human. No sign of a hidden halo, no tucked wings, and his heart is as real as can get. Nothing like Hyungwon’s own empty vehicle. Well, Hyungwon’s not presently empty, anyway. The angel’s donned a human suit that came with its own heart. But it’s only for decorative purposes and not the “existing on this plane depends on it” kind of purpose or the “falling in love” kind, either.

This being’s got to be a mistake, though, the angel thinks as he follows Jooheon from a short distance away and into the club. Someone in the Soul Resources department is gonna get fired for assigning this divine being as a simple _human_.

The dull throb of music seeps through the floor as he walks down the hallway. The volume raises, and a deep bass vibrates every molecule in his body. He grits his teeth as the sound finally blares from all ends when he steps into the main dance floor. Bodies are packed together in the cramped area, with arms swaying and sloshing their drinks in the dim neon lights. The smell of booze and sweat and cheap cologne permeate the air to create a sickly sweet scent, and the angel almost loses his balance from the onslaught of senses. 

It’s coined a dance floor but the regulars at this club know better than to call their close gyrations and deeply intimate interactions as anything but dance.

Hyungwon would’ve lost the sight of Jooheon in this crowd, had it not been for the angel’s otherworldly vision to see beyond the masses to find the soul he’s looking for. He didn’t get a look at Jooheon’s physical manifestation until now, being so swept up in the being’s inner persona earlier. And his looks are just as breathtaking as his aura.

Draped in skin tight jeans, a golden silk button down, jet black hair slicked back and a leather jacket that is promptly thrown to a side couch, Jooheon is a complete meal and then some. He throws back a couple of shots, and then strolls to the floor. When he moves, the strobe lights catch on the shimmering sequins in his top and the hint of highlight on his upper cheeks. He turns, and Hyungwon catches a vague, brief glance in his direction. They lock eyes for a split second, no more than that, and with it comes a glare from the human, a challenge for the angel to come closer if he dares. 

Searing fire rages through Hyungwon’s corporeal body, painful and frightening and exhilarating all at once. Hyungwon’s never felt such a foreign power wash over him, especially not from a mortal being. Then Jooheon looks away, and the spell is broken.

But Hyungwon’s taken a sample of the potion, and now he’s hooked. As if his feet have a mind of their own, he finds himself squeezing through the crowd, getting closer to the man on the dance floor. Angels don’t drink, but Hyungwon finds himself suddenly dizzy, drenched in complete intoxication of an invisible magic, his complex immortal thoughts now turning into a one-track mind, where the tracks only lead straight to the man dancing as if the whole world (and the angel, himself) were below his feet.

As if sensing Hyungwon behind him, Jooheon turns around again, already wearing a sly, all-knowing smile. He takes no time reducing the gap between the two of them, hooking his fingers on Hyungwon’s pants to pull him flush up against his own body. Jooheon is wholly self-assured and doesn’t waste time, not when life is so short and this hallowed night is even shorter.

Hyungwon’s shaking, he’s physically shaking because this is not what he’s used to, because the concept of time for angels is longer, and so their actions are usually done meticulously, with care, and more drawn out to extend lifetimes instead of hurried into a single one. Their modus operandus is so what if the human dies, we can save them in their next life, or their next life, and so on. 

But Jooheon is teaching this angel another way to live tonight. 

The hot breaths on Hyungwon’s neck teaches him that time is finite, that the heat warms the skin only briefly, that a difference of a second changes the air on the angel’s neck to thick, plush lips, and another second later add to the lips the feeling of wet tongue and sharp teeth, eliciting Hyungwon to instinctively arch his back and suck in his breath. Jooheon grins into his bites, relishing in the angel’s reactions and inflating his confidence to carry ahead.

Jooheon’s hands are tightly wrapped around Hyungwon’s body, with a strength that would’ve made it difficult to break free from for most humans. Not that Hyungwon wants to break free. Not that Hyungwon is even aware anymore of who owns whose body. 

Jooheon snakes his arms to cup Hyungwon’s ass, squeezing it tightly while sucking on the skin above Hyungwon’s collarbone. It brings Hyungwon’s crotch to grind against Jooheon’s, and Hyungwon fails to fight the urge to moan as he grips the back of Jooheon’s shirt and gyrates his own hips, chasing after that friction. This time, a shuddering sigh from Jooheon responds to Hyungwon’s reaction. The human’s hands travel up and deftly untucks Hyungwon’s top from his waist. Fingernails claw their way up the angel’s sides, sharp and demanding as they make their territorial markings. 

Their demands are met immediately. Hyungwon doesn’t know if it’s the pain or the pleasure, but he’s overcome with a parched desire to make Jooheon _feel._ The angel grabs a hold of the human’s nape, gripping it with a heavenly force that he should’ve diluted, and pulls Jooheon’s head back. Caught by surprise at the angel’s intensity, Jooheon’s smoky lined eyes widen in something close to fear. It’s only for a moment, however, and the relaxed smirk returns. He flutters his eyes to a half-close and parts his lips, giving Hyungwon permission to take what he desires.

Jooheon electrifies Hyungwon in a human way. 

This is already well into foreign territory for the angel, and he’s never even come into such close contact with a human before. But Hyungwon’s fallen too deep, and even if he’s new at physical sensations, he lets his instincts carry him forward. Keeping a firm grip on Jooheon’s nape, Hyungwon moves closer and pauses just before he connects lips, hovering a fraction of an inch over the human. The angel lets himself think for a second. He knows that this is madness, that such corporeal feelings don’t belong in an angel’s mind, that time never runs this fast.

But it turns out that he can no longer move slowly. He realizes he’s lost power over himself completely when his lips crash onto Jooheon’s, hungrily and without concern for any form of decency. Jooheon grins into the kiss, realizing the novice level of the angel. The realization makes Jooheon kiss back with an even greater eagerness, pulling on Hyungwon’s hair as he does so with unleashed vigor. Hyungwon runs his tongue against Jooheon’s lips before the human fights back to take the dominant role, deepening the kiss. Hyungwon’s never delved into the human world like this. But Jooheon tastes what Hyungwon later learns to be cheap vodka and cherry lip gloss. 

Hyungwon’s forgotten that humans need to breathe, and it’s only when Jooheon pushes against the angel’s chest that Hyungwon acquiesces, taking a step back. The human is panting as he frowns up at Hyungwon. Hyungwon smiles in embarrassment, biting down on his bleeding lips. It’s only then that Jooheon laughs, and Hyungwon swears there’s nobody, human, angel, or demon, who shines so brightly. 

Hyungwon is sober, but he pours the sweet sound into his own fake heart, and he thinks he feels a spark of something real. Jooheon closes their gap again with his arms wrapped around Hyungwon’s neck and goes for another kiss, but slower and more languid this time. The angel inhales the human scent, he can’t get enough of it, and grips him tighter.

It’s then that Hyungwon decides that _this_ is what true paradise feels like. 

Crammed around them are people lost in their own worlds, be it through alcohol or love or whatever it is that Hyungwon’s going through. It’s a heavy, blistering crowd, and heat waves radiate off each individual like burning stars. But the amount of bodies makes it all the more easier to pretend that there’s a semblance of privacy in their activities. It doesn’t really matter to Hyungwon, though. His actions here should heed no consequences, regardless. This is his one night out, and who knows when he’ll be back standing here in the human world. So to him, his priorities lie in soaking up the potion in front of him, hoping that he can be satisfied with just one night. He _needs_ to be satisfied tonight, he _must,_ otherwise he doesn’t think he can escape from this human. 

Because now, time is suddenly all too short, and dawn will come knocking at his door if he delays another touch or another kiss. 

So they take turns, between reckless passion and even more painfully slow drunkenness, for hours on end. By the end of the night, they are both total wrecks. Splotchy red marks are full on display across both of their necks and chests, now more exposed with several of their buttons undone and their shirts askew. Makeup is smudged and puffy, tortured lips are scabbed over. Streaks of sweat have accumulated on their faces and soaked their clothes. Under Hyungwon’s top he’s sporting trails of claw marks across his chest and back. Being a human with physical limits, Jooheon’s all but leaning onto Hyungwon for support, exhausted and dehydrated and wrought with sleep. 

The club’s closing time has come, and with it the morning sun’s rays rudely mark the end of their time together. 

Hyungwon holds onto Jooheon as he slings the human’s jacket over his shoulder. The two wordlessly make their way outside. Hyungwon still has an arm around Jooheon’s waist, afraid that Jooheon might not be ready to stand on his own yet. Jooheon takes back his jacket and fishes out his phone. He appears to be texting but casts hesitant glances at Hyungwon through his peripherals. Hearing nothing from the angel, Jooheon eventually lets out a huff and stares down at the empty street, away from Hyungwon. When his ride arrives, Jooheon makes a quick decision in the end. 

He turns back to Hyungwon, grips his collar and pulls him into another, final rough kiss. And then the human is gone.

Last night was supposed to be a one-night vacation for Hyungwon. Fly down, have some fun, and then forget about it the next morning, as if it was all just a dream. But as Hyungwon licks the fresh new blood on his lips and smells Jooheon’s lingering scent on his body, he realizes that he can’t just forget what happened, no matter what he tries. Something within him changed last night. And even after he gives up his human body and joins his angel comrades up in the heavens, that spark he felt where his heart used to be is still there, sending him jolts of energy with each memory that he made with that divine human being.

When he tells Changkyun about wishing to visit the club again, the demon laughs. After all the trouble that Changkyun put him in, after putting Hyungwon on a path that’s no doubt gonna lead Hyungwon straight to hell, the demon has the _audacity_ to laugh in his face. It’s honestly Hyungwon’s fault. He should’ve known better than to listen to his asshole of a best friend. He promises himself to control these feelings he’s having, hoping time will heal these human emotions. Hoping he’ll shed those corrupt feelings from that night and secure his angel standing again, once and for all.

But deeper still, a wicked thought plants itself firmly into Hyungwon’s mind, a thought that grows and spreads like unkempt weeds and eventually takes over his entire soul: maybe it’s worth it to give up the heavens if it means joining paradise down below.

**Author's Note:**

> so, funny story, this was supposed to be a fic with like, crazy soft fluff. don't know how we ended up here


End file.
